Epi 6 Balroun
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is for anyone who likes Lord of the Rings or villains with awesome powers


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 6 "Balroun"

Part 1

Peace had returned to Slugterra, Black was in jail as well along with many large-scale criminals, the Dark Bane were now radiated corpses, and the other strange force of the deep caverns had no way of getting to us and now we even had the great Will Shane to help us. Almost complete peace reigned in our home for almost a whole year until once again it was disturbed by a new evil force. It started when a strange sinkhole appeared in Slugterra that swallowed Black's Citadel and everything and everyone in it!

Theme song

We arrived as soon as we could, to figure out what was going on, but when we saw the sink hole, we couldn't figure out what caused it. "Be on your guard, there may be a new threat in Slugterra, perhaps something far worse than we could ever dream of." I said; and I was right, for soon we would face the most deadly and demonic villain we had ever seen, even worse than the Dark Bane themselves! Only 8 days after the mysterious sink hole, reports from the city nearest to the hole told me that they were under attack, but they didn't know who it was. I assembled the team and we were off to figure out who, or what was attacking the city. When we arrived, everyone was gone, my students, the people, everyone. "Who are you and what do you want!?" I exclaimed. As I said this, a slight rumbling began. We ran to see if it was coming from the sinkhole and we were right. Out of the huge hole floated up and terrifying figure. He was covered in black armour and wore and strange helmet, but he had no face, but an invisible head! He had no hair, mouth, nothing only a hood to cover his invisible black head. He held a staff in one hand and a sword in his sheath on his belt. "I have come to repair this world" the dark figure said. "What is your name?" I asked. "I have many names, but you human may call me Balroun" he said in a whispering voice. "What did you mean when you said "repairing our world" I asked. "Your world is worthless and meaningless, so I must destroy it" Balroun said. "What? Why? Why do you call our world meaningless?" I asked him. "Your world is not deserving of existence. I will destroy it and create a new one where I rule supreme." He proclaimed. "This is our home and we won't let you destroy it." I told him. "Very well then, now you will all suffer more pain than you can possibly imagine!" He exclaimed. "Fire!" I ordered. We all shot our slugs but they didn't seem to do any damage. I then ordered my friends to fire the fusion shot, but it only scratched the armour of our foe. Finally I ordered all the fusion shots we had to be fired, and only at this, the Dark lord fell back into a wall, then vanished.

We took a tiny bit of his armour that had fallen off during the multiple fusion shots attack. "What is it?" I asked. "I've never seen anything like it" said Cord and the other scientists. "It seems to be able to regenerate at a rapid pace and can take a massive amount of punishment before it needed to start regenerating" concluded the scientists. "Can you make duplicates of it?" I asked. "Possibly, but it will take time" they said. This troubled me, a brand new ultra-powerful, ultra-freaky villain was on the loose, he had regenerating armour, and we had no idea what he was capable of!

I asked all cities to take shelter in camoflouged hanging camps (which I provided) for protection from anymore sinkholes. Balroun appeared again in another city and began to destroy it and though he didn't find the people, he began to create a sinkhole to swallow the city! We arrived there undetected because I wanted an analysis of his body and powers. Once we had our analysis, we headed back to the lab to figure out how he had this amazing power (the citizens were safe in their camps and out of sight).

They told me that he was capable of sinking the ground (duh), emit bolts of lightning from his hands, his wand could create a shield to protect him and his sword could cut through almost anything! They also told me that he had a power source that came from his helmet, but even if we removed it would not remove his powers. There was good news though; his helmet seemed to have need of some kind of recharge from a different power source.

I had an idea, our spies had found a hidden arena underground where normal people dressed in armour, wielding lethal weapons and battling each other to the death! I would pretend to be captured with some of my students so that we would sent to the arena so my friends could follow me us from a distance and free all the slaves that Balroun had captured. The reason that I didn't just ask my spies to take us there is because if we did, then we might have been caught, because I had no idea what that monster was capable of and if we tried to sneak in, he might have sensed us or something, but with this he would focus on us and not my friends following.

Part 2

Once we were spotted, these weird creatures came out of the ground spears pointed at us and spoke to us in their native language. We surrendered, handed over our weapons and gave up. The creatures took our weapons and took us to their prison where they gave us armour, swords, spears, axes, shields and other strange weapons. When we were presented in the arena, I demanded that their king Balroun see it. "Great Balroun, I would like to request that you let us use our blasters so that we may fight with them to give you a different type of fighting today." I asked him. Balroun's advisors told him not to accept my request, but he allowed us to use our blasters to fight to the death, but that if I tried to blast my way out or tried anything then they would all instantly die.

He ordered a huge dome to be put over the arena so that we couldn't attack the watchers because it was slug-proof. Once the signal was given we began to attack each other while I waited for the God Squad to give me the signal to be ready to capture Balroun. Once my friends (disguised) gave me the signal, I signalled my students to tone down the fighting a bit. The God Squad began to attack and when they did, the dome began to lower, because I had ordered my saboteurs beforehand to plant bombs onto the dome control panel so that when the rest of the team arrived I could help them capture our target. Once we began our attack I shot a Goup Egg slug to trap Balroun so we would have enough time to apprehend him. Once we had taken out most of the guards, we headed for Balroun, but when we got to him, his chair suddenly went through the floor down a shaft, to an escape pod. Though we didn't capture the main target we freed all the people that they had captured and arrested many of his guards.

The reason why I didn't leave any guards there or ordered some to come and watch over the arena was because I didn't want to put them in unnecessary danger because only I was a match for Balroun and anyone else would just get crushed under his boot. After every day I thanked and prayed to God for giving me such an amazing team and friends and for such an amazing grandfather for giving me so much to help all the people of Slugterra from all the evils that showed up to destroy and harm this beautiful land.

"Thou shall not kill."


End file.
